Finding The Way Out Of The Darkness
by MissHermionieEverdeenCullen
Summary: Eloise Black has many secrets but when the Cullens come to Hogwarts to protect her and Harry Potter will they all spill out? Not your normal Bella is a witch story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I haven't abandoned my other story it's just on temporary hiatus because I couldn't get this story out of my head and Microsoft word has stopped working on my laptop. I'm writing this on notepad so I'm really really sorry for any mistakes because I am a TERRIBLE speller.**  
**I had to change the timeline around a bit to fit this story the way that I wanted it to. In this version Bella moved to Forks in August after Sirius Black (her uncle) escaped from Azkaban. Bella was 15 at the time but used glamours to change her appearance. Edward left her in May so she returned to England in July to stay with the Weasley family (Molly is her Aunt but they aren't close). Bella never went to see Jacob so he never fell in love with her and she didn't jump off the meant that Edward never went to the Volturi. Carlisle, P.S. Sorry but I'm English so if Edward's POV is a little dodgy.**

Chapter 1: Over 1 Year

Bella (Eloise) POV

Over 1 year. That was how long it had been since I last saw had been the hardest year of my life, and that's saying I can't keep thinking about him. Even with Cedric's help it still hurts to think about him. Cedric is my best friend, well actually he's my only friend. Yeah yeah i know what you're thinking 'A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff best friends?' I know, I don't understand it either. It was a few weeks after school had started, only a few months after he had left. As usual I wasn't paying attention to where I was going - as usual - when I crashed into something. More like someone. I looked up ready to mumble an apology when I saw a hand reaching out to me. Looking up in shock I realised who it was. Cedric Diggory seeker and captain of the Hufflepuf Quiddich team, also one of the most popular boys in the school. He smiled warmly at me, something barely anyone did, and said "Sorry I didn't see you there." Tentatively I took his hand and he pulled me up with ease. Diggory smiled at me again and then, just as I was about to walk away, he said,  
"You're Eloise right?" I looked up shocked that he had called me by my first name rather than just Black or some sort of insult like what I get from everyone else. I nodded and I didn't think it possible but he smiled even wider. He then insisted on walking me to my next lesson and ever since then we have been friends.

I talk to Cedric about everything I even talk to him about HIM. I'm getting better at trying to be normal though. I can smile now and the yule ball is one of the happiest memories that I have. I wasn't going to go but Cedric insisted that I went with him. We're not together, just friends. I do worry about him though. The third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament is in a few weeks and even though he keeps smiling I can tell that Cedric is scared.

Edward POV

Over 1 year that's how long it has been since I last saw Bella. My beautiful Bella. I should never have left her because now she's gone. No I don't think she's dead, I refuse to believe that. I couldn't bear it. It was more like she had never existed. After seven months away from her I couldn't bear it any longer. I had to see her, even if it was only from a distance.

_~Flashback~_

_I ran to Forks from Seattle: it was mid December and the ground was ad hard as my stone skin. That didn't bother me though. I approached her house from the back searching for her scent. It wasn't there. Her scent was gone. I panicked. I jumped in through her bedroom window hoping to find out where she had gone only to find it completely different. I searched the whole house but she hadn't been there. The photos Charlie had of her were all gone. It must have been what Alice was trying to warn me about when she tried to call me on the way here. I never answered my cell anymore, I stayed away from my family. Every time I heard their voices or saw them it reminded me of my mistake. The biggest mistake of my existence, leaving Bella. I decided to wait outside until Charlie got home so that I could ask him where Bella was, but as soon as I decided this my cell rang again._  
_"Alice," I said, by now starting to panic about where Bella was._  
_"He doesn't know Edward." She replied sadly._  
_"What do you mean he doesn't know where she is? She's his daughter!"_  
_"No she isn't, at least that's what he will tell you. Edward he doesn't even know who she is. Nobody in Forks does." Her voice was shaking and I knew that if she were human then she would be crying. I felt like I had been crushed from the inside out. Bella was gone. _

_~End Flashback~_

As far as we knew. We were the only ones who remember her. It was like she had never existed.

**AN: So how did you like it? Please review, but no flames. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have a basic idea of how the story will go and I have the first few chapters planned out. Hopefuly I should be able to update quite frequently. p.s. Thank you so much to kadee son 12345 for your review, and to everyone who followed and favourited I appreciate it very much.**

Chapter 2: The Visitor

Carlisle POV

I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need it, and walked through the door of the little pub that I hadn't set foot in since before I had changed Edward. Although, I had only been here twice before. As I stepped in, out of the wet London weather, the familiar smell of the Leaky Cauldron hit me.  
"Carlisle." called the man I was here to see. He had a long white beard and hair, and was wearing a pale blue robe that hung from his tall frame. But the most striking thing about this old man was his piercing blue eyes which twinkled even in the dim light of the small pub.  
"Albus," I replied shaking his hand as my lips stretched into a smile, Something that had been missing from my family's faces for a while now. "I almost didn't recognise you there."  
"Ah yes the years since we last met have changed me greatly, but not you my friend." Replied the wise, eccentric, old man.  
"Indied it is one of the many curses of immortality." I agreed with a sad smile.

Dumbledore then proceeded to lead me to a private room upstairs. The first time that I met Albus had been over a hundred years ago. I was back in London for a short visit, when I happened to come across a small pub that nobody else seemed to notice. I soon noticed a young man in strange clothing, standing outside odd little building, watching me. After a few minutes he indicated for me to come towards him. Curious I crossed the street. At the time Albus had only been in his early thirties. He took me inside the Leaky Cauldron, and explained to me about magic. I knew a little from my stay with the Volturi but they knew very little on the subject. Albus told me everything and in return I told him all about vampires and my unique (at the time) diet. It turns out that there is another species of vampire out there. The ones that can turn into bats and burn in the sun. The Volturi seem to have done a very good job of hiding our existance because like humans, wizards know next to nothing about my kind's existance. We also discovered that in my species of vampire, some of us can do magic. Albus believes that if there is a trace of magical blood in us then it is activated during our transformation due to the venom.

"What can I do for you Albus?" I asked, wondering why he had asked to meet me so suddenly. At my question some of the twinkle left his brilliant blue eyes.  
"It is not under the best circumstances old friend." he answered, "I have reason to believe that Lord Voldemort is attempting to return." At my confused look he explained further. "There have been suspicious goings on in Hogwarts throughout the Tri-Wizard tournament so far. I believe that at some point during the last task, next week, something may go wrong." He finished gravely, for once looking his age. I sat in shock for a few minutes. Over the years my friend had kept me updated on the goings on in the wizarding world; about Voldemort and the destruction he caused, about the Order of the Phonex that he had formed, and finaly about Harry Potter and how a sacrifice made by his mother saved not only him but the rest of the wizarding world. I had hoped that Lord Voldemort would not return but obviously like many others I was hoping against the inevitable. "What is it you need Albus?" I said sencireley, wanting to offer any help I could give.  
"Help. I need people I know I can trust to provide extera protection during the last task. If Lord Voldemort should succeed or some of his followers should return, then Harry Potter and several other students will be in terrible danger. I would like you and your family to come to Hogwarts." He replied whilst stroking his long white beard which was tucked into his belt.

I contemplated this for a few minutes, we did need a change of scenery. Ever since Edward had decided to leave Bella and she had dissapeared, my whole family was miserable, even Rosalie was affected by her dissapearence. We had moved to Canada after staying in Alaska for a while, and I had hoped that moving somewhere new would help us to move on. But it was still the same routine, I would work, Esme would help in the community, Edward would stay locked in his room most of the time and the others would go to the local high school. Maybe Hogwarts would help us to move on, the routine would be entirely different and magic was always full of surprises. We could maybe even find answers about what had happened to Bella, after all ther must be some way to find her.  
"I will need to speak to my family Albus, but I am sure that they will agree."  
"I have an even better idea," he said with a smile "I can take you home and then I can speak to them myself, it will also give me a chance to explain in more detail."  
"Ok then." I smiled. Albus then held his arm out and I took it as he spun on the spot, and we dissapeared from the Leaky Cauldron and London altogether.

**A/N: Hope you liked it please please review! I love to know what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated as well as any ideas you have but please no flames. x**


End file.
